Not Everything Was a Lie
by Anna De La Fere
Summary: Instead of staying at the Garrison, Athos with his friends accompanies their majesties journey to Marmion's estate and is saved by the last person he expected. In short, a completely different version of the episode "Through a Glass Darkly". Please leave a review and let me know what you think.


Milady couldn't say she was happy about her journey to Marmion's estate. After spending whole morning tortured by Louis's presence and his constant demand of attention, stretching her muscles in bed sounded rather heavenly, but suddenly, by the end of her visit, his majesty kindly informed her that she was invited to spend the evening in a comfortable company of stars, planets and zodiac signs. Despite her mind and body's fierce denial, Milady was unable to say no, knowing the king wouldn't like it. However, she couldn't help but flinch, hearing that the four inseparables, (or imbeciles as she called them) were to accompany them.

Porthos, Aramis and D'artagnan were easy to deal with, but Athos… Oh, he was the greatest challenge of her life. Seeing him every day at the palace, always made her shiver. His wide, sad blue pools of oceans, shining with the mixture of love and hatred never failed to cause her body tremble, almost convulse from time to time. It depended on his mood. It stung her. Made her feel uncomfortable. She felt like she was betraying him, when she was kissing Louis in front of her husband and his friends. No matter how many times she tried to convince herself, she was free to do as she pleased and Athos didn't really care about it, the feeling never left her. So she tried as best as she could to avoid touching the king in any way, especially kissing. She would startle a bit against her will, when catching Athos' eyes looking at her hugging or kissing the king of France. At such times, Milady, usually master at reading men's expressions and thoughts, found it difficult to say if he was disgusted or jealous. Perhaps both. It wasn't hard for a woman like her to cause a mixture of feelings in a blink of an eye. In other circumstances, she would enjoy making him jealous, but now somehow it made her as uncomfortable as it made him.

* * *

The journey had been quiet, apart from the queen and Constance's silent banter, sometimes disturbed by the horses' whines. Milady kept sitting in a large carriage behind their majesties, lost in her thoughts, when she heard someone's horse approaching the carriage to her right. Titling her head, she found Athos riding Roger beside her, head bowed with hat tipped over his eyes, seemingly lost in thoughts. Milady couldn't tell if he was aware he was so close to her. She couldn't deny she wanted him to know, wanted him to see her, to look her in the eye firmly, without blinking like he used to before the mess they created. She silently craved for those heart-melting slight smiles he used to give her as a sign of amusement. Just a curve of the side of his mouth. In time she discovered his ability of smiling without actually moving his lips and it amazed her. She felt proud she was the only one to feel it. Or not anymore. He had his brothers now, who probably knew him well enough to see that sparkle of amusement in his eyes, when his mouth was shut.

Athos kept torturing her with his presence during the whole journey. Milady soon figured out he was well aware of his wife's closure and her current condition. Milady couldn't help but think that he enjoyed every bit of it. It made her feel angry, but also relieved. So he knew she was near, or at least felt it. The mistress of the king made a mental note to make him pay for that soon.

After three hours of riding, they finally reached their destination. Milady flinched at the look the queen gave her, when the king helped her out of the carriage instead of his wife. She somehow felt a pang of pity for her majesty. When she and Athos were married, even a single thought of him looking at someone else than her made her laugh. But being the princess of Spain was different from being a simple, free girl. Royal people weren't known for liberty of choices. Although the king and queen's marriage wasn't for love, but for union of two countries, Anne still considered herself as Louis's wife and her husband's action insulted her persona, her reputation and her devotion for him. (Well at least she was devoted in people's eyes).

Milady took her time to observe a huge room decorated in a weird way, with a table like thing standing in the center of the room, covered with a colorful veil. She didn't really care to join the boring conversation their majesties were ought to have with Marmion and his people and found herself getting impatient. She wanted to go back, but tried her best to show some signs of interest. She got startled, seeing Marmion handing her something like a lorgnette to cover her eyes while looking at the eclipse. Instead of letting the subject do its proper job, she turned her head towards the king, holding a lorgnette in front of her eyes, giving him her best charming smile.

"Now I can look at you without any risk of getting blind, sire". – She beamed at him, ignoring the way Athos' head snapped towards her swiftly.

The king gave her one of his foolish grins and continued his observations of the building.

Even ten minutes hadn't passed since their arrival, when started the never ending blabbering Milady despised so much. Marmion kept talking about planets, sun, stars and sometimes zodiac signs, his praising tone encouraging Louis to join him, sometimes confirming his words, sometimes denying, doubting or giving silly questions. Milady got bored within a minute and started roaming her eyes around, spotting Athos standing in one of the corners of the room with a cup of wine in his hand. Deciding it was her chance for a nice payback, she approached him with a cheeky smile on her face.

"As far as I am aware it's not allowed to drink on duty, dear husband". – She said, making sure to keep her voice light and mocking, enjoying the glare and the discomfort on his face.

"Fooling the king of France as well as almost considering yourself as the future queen of the country is more than not allowed, dear wife". – He snapped back, refilling his glass.

"Point taken". – She replied, grabbing a bottle nearby.

They drank in silence, both lost in thoughts, effectively ignoring the voices surrounding them. That was the only thing both were equally good at. After a while, Athos broke the silence, surprising her.

"How does it feel?" – He asked, not bothering to hide his discomfort.

"What?" – She asked back, raising an eyebrow.

"How does it feel to have everything you ever dreamed of. I mean position, wealth, the king's generosity? Did you feel disappointed, when it all slipped from your hands during the first time you tried your luck?"

Milady sighed, knowing by the last words he meant their marriage. She suddenly found her throat impossibly dry, unable to utter a word. How could she ever make him understand that not everything was a lie. That after their marriage it took her less than two weeks to acknowledge her love for him. At that time, she felt herself being ready to live in streets again with him by her side. If he stayed with her, she could live anywhere. It was both pleasant and scary sensation. His love filled her heart with an unexpected warmth, something she had never experienced before. She was hardly free to do as she wished before their marriage. Dragging herself from one street to the other, sacrificing her body for a single piece of bread or drop of water. Allowing men to abuse her for a few coins and sometimes to simply avoid those horrible slaps Sarazin used to give her if she denied her client anything. She felt dirty, used, betrayed, abandoned by god. Nothing but a little scum looking for a shelter on earth, where her presence wasn't welcomed at all. And then she met him. A young, gallant, handsome count, impossibly shy and quiet for his title and position, looking for a matching wife. She saw him in a small church, praying for his father's well-being with closed eyes and bowed head. It was the first time she had seen someone caring so much for his family. Caring was the last word in her description list she had created for Sarazin and his people.

So, thinking it was her chance, young Anne de Breuil did her best to catch his eye. At first he didn't notice her, but when he did… God, she could swear it was the most beautiful pair of eyes she had ever seen. Pale blue, sometimes turning into a pale green, so big, innocent and to her surprise, full of sorrows. It was hardly noticeable because of the way he was holding himself, but she felt their sadness immediately. Drowning into them, desperately searching for the world buried deep within them. When he first spoke to her, his voice was smooth, rich and melodious, forcing her ears to sigh contently. He spoke to her politely, shyly, asking about this and that. She didn't find it difficult to make her voice sound believable, but truth to be told, she didn't need much trying as he would believe her anyway even if her tone suggested otherwise. Anne de Breuil found him too innocent for a count, but later she understood it was one of the many things that made her impressed with him. The way he used to look at her, pure adoration, smile at her foolishly, which she didn't find disgusting at all or laugh at her childish behavior, teasing and good natured humor. He was very handsome, but his eyes were the most attractive part of his body. Anne could stare at them forever, without blinking, drink in their beauty until she could barely remember her own existence. She felt warm, safe, calm. She adored and was adored. She finally understood what people felt when they were in love, feeling a strange sparkle of relief finding its way into her chest. So she could love and wasn't as heartless as she considered herself. The love she felt for her husband partly calmed her conscience, because if one day he would accuse her in being a liar, she would tell him her love wasn't a lie and would be fully honest. How little she suspected that the day she was so afraid of would arrive sooner than she would blink.

Milady was broken out of her reverie by screams around her and before she could figure out what was going on, she found herself tied with a rope with Athos beside her. She glanced around to find the king and the queen sitting together with tears in their eyes, Marmion pointing his pistol at them. The Dauphin grew restless in his governess' arms and started crying, then she spotted D'artagnan tied with Aramis, while Constance was sitting on a chair with a dangerous looking man paying attention to her. Only Porthos and Rochefort were nowhere in sight. Her gaze shifted towards Athos who looked equally dazed and speechless, but Milady noticed a glint of anger and shame in his eyes. The leader of the musketeers, the best swordsman, the mighty Athos suddenly found himself relieved from his weapons by a few imbeciles, his hands were suddenly placed behind his back and tied with a rope in a bruising way, unable to protect the innocent people in front of him, mouth gagged and dry, mind blank and confused from sudden attack. What kind of soldier was he after this?

"It's not your fault". – She whispered in his ear, not sure if he heard her, but the way he leaned his head towards her slightly, gave her the answer she was looking for. She immediately recognized his way of showing gratitude even a woman, who didn't deserve a single look from him. Milady was grateful for at least that.

* * *

Meanwhile in a dirty cellar, Porthos and Rochefort were trying their best to free themselves. They were standing with their backs facing each other, pinned against a wooden pillar, tied with chains. Both had their eyes set on large hooks in front of them. Porthos gestured Rochefort to keep still as he pushed his whole body forward to somehow reach the hook hanging in front of him, gritting his teeth in pain. Rochefort felt even worse. Only one more push of the giant man's body and he would break the pillar without using the tenth of his strength. Porthos finally stopped struggling, panting heavily and let Rochefort take his turn, who finally got what he wanted, but accidentally broke Porthos' shoulder. After freeing themselves, it took a great strength for Rochefort to restore his companion's bones and fix them properly. Porthos growled so hard in the process that a window broke in a nearby cellar. A man came running towards them, hearing the noise. Porthos stood still, while asked him to fetch him some wine. When they entered, he and Rochefort caught the man immediately and killed him, finally gaining their access outside the cellar. With Rochefort's hook and Porthos' inhuman strength, they managed to get outside the building and found their horses.

"What are we going to do now?" – Rochefort asked, taking his reins.

"Let's go to the garrison, get help". – Porthos answered and they headed forward.

* * *

The king and Aramis paled at the same time, when Marmion locked the queen, her women along with Constance and The Dauphin in one room and his three loyal courtiers in the other. Then without any hint of mercy in his voice, the cruel man forced louis to make a choice. Louis tried his best to avoid it, but no tears nor pleas seemed enough to melt Marmion's heart. The king didn't give an answer before he was told that if he denied, they all would be killed and despite D'artagnan's begging, he chose the first room and waited with a heavy heart. Thankfully, his choice didn't kill the heir of France and his mother, so Louis was too relieved to grieve his courtiers. At least just yet.

"So how it ends, Marmion? You kill us one by one. Then? What will you achieve?" – D'artagnan asked.

"A balance. A harmony in nature. A shout of defiance in the face of an indifferent universe." – He answered.

"If I am going to die for a cause, I'd like to know what it is". – The Gascon said firmly.

At his words, Marmion finally revealed the reason behind his actions, not bothering to hide his disgust for the king, who didn't send enough food and water in his village during the spread plague there. Instead of helping ill people, Louis blockaded the village, leaving more than 100 people without food, water and chances of survival. Marmion and his family were also running out of food, so when the man managed to get some from somewhere, he had to choose which child of his would have the food as it was not enough for two. Unable to decide, he let a coin decide their fate and in the end his younger son survived. His wife didn't eat anything while her children were starving, so she died followed by her younger son a week later. Marmion was shattered. He swore to get a revenge on the king for his family and other villagers and spend a great amount of time, preparing it all. Nothing would hold him back now.

By the time, Marmion finished his story, everyone had the same expressions on their faces. It affected on them, none of them could deny it, but it still wasn't their fault and the dauphin was just an innocent infant. So they forgot their anger for the king at least for a while and forced their minds to focus on the heir's survival. D'artagnan and Constance kept trying their best to make Marmion change his mind, but he didn't.

With a curious expression, Marmion turned his attention towards Athos and Milady, who were silent during the whole situation, still too dizzy to do something.

"Now, now, you two have been quiet all the time. Don't you want to play with me? I assure you, I will not disappoint you".

Husband and wife exchanged looks of panic, before shifting their gazes towards their tormenter.

"You", - He turned towards Milady, - "You will have to decide whether his majesty lives or not". Then he tossed a coin and spoke a second later.

"Choose". – He said coldly. Milady froze. Of course, if she made the wrong choice, it would kill her as well as the king and cause a great chaos. She didn't want to risk everything.

"Be warned", - Marmion continued, - "If you deny, I will kill you both without thinking twice".

"Milady, don't you dare!" – Louis shouted at her. She heard D'artagnan asking the same, but the only person, whose opinion and approval mattered to her was Athos. Turning her head towards him, she asked him with her eyes, getting a small nod from him.

"Heads. I choose heads". – She said, glancing back at her husband, who blinked at her.

Marmion uncovered the coin to reveal heads on top. The whole room sighed in relief.

Marmion, noticing the looks Milady and Athos shared, turned back towards them with a wicked smile.

"Oh look at them, we've got another couple of lovebirds".

His words caused the swordsman and the former countess to flinch hard.

"Your turn", - He turned towards Athos. – "If you are right, she will live, but you die, if not, you will live and she dies".

Now it was Athos' turn to freeze on his spot.

"I will not let you murder her". – He said, gritting his teeth.

"Oh and why not?" – Marmion asked innocently.

"Because I love her". – Athos growled, making everyone gasp along with Milady, who shot him a look of shock, but he ignored it.

"The same warning for you then. If you deny, I will kill her. If you choose, you will at least give her a chance to survive".

Athos looked at his wife miserably. She gave him a reassuring smile in return. Swallowing hard, he chose tails. Marmion tossed the coin, then removed his hand to reveal tails on top.

"Seems like you both have a good intuition". – He smiled. – "Too bad, the best swordsman of France has to die, while the mistress of the king got her chance to live another day".

With those words, the man took out his pistol and pointed it at Athos, who stood still, waiting and ready. He would never forgive himself if he ended up truly responsible for his beloved wife's death.

Milady's blood boiled through her veins. For the first time in her life she felt unable to breathe. Once upon a time she would be glad to see him dying in front of her and by her own hand, but now she felt sick even at the thought of it. She loved this man, with every bit of her broken evil heart. She could endure his sharp words, his violence, his cruelty, his hatred and mocking, but not his absence. Never again. The world would indeed seem diminished without him in it, she wasn't ready to let the love of her life die. He still had whole life ahead, with upcoming achievements, goals, rewards and respect. He had a chance to become a Captain one day, lead an army to a war and become a hero. What did she have to live for? Nothing. She had nothing and was nothing. She had killed so many people, guilty or innocent that she lost count long time ago. The world would bear her loss better than her husband's. It would indeed become a fine place without her in it.

The next thing she knew, she was pushing her body forward, towards her husband and then she saw a great amount of blood wetting her lovely dress, streaming steadily between her fingers. Her heartbeat roared in her ears, her vision blurred and she felt cold. Athos knelt beside her, tears running down his cheeks. She smiled up at him.

"Why?" – He asked in a strangled voice, choking back a sob. – "Why did you do that?"

"Not everything was a lie, my love". – She whispered back, looking at him fondly through her tears.

Athos leaned his forehead against hers, letting his tears bathe her pale perfect cheeks as if they were her own. Husband and wife were crying for their destroyed future, dead love and those unspoken words lingering between them. How they wished they could express them when they had a chance. Now it didn't matter at all.

"Stop your nonsense, we have a game to finish, remember?" – Marmion said impatiently.

Before any of them could realize what was going on, the double doors burst open and Treville ran in along with his musketeers and Rochefort beside him. The fight started immediately. Athos and D'artagnan led the women towards one room with a great difficulty, having to deal at least with 20 men on their way. Finally, they ushered the queen, Marguerite, the dauphin and Constance in the room. Athos lowered his wife's weak, but still alive body on one of the narrow beds, kissed her lips gently and asked Constance to take care of her before closing the door behind him.

The fight was fierce, but the musketeers won. Marmion's brother died, but he managed to run away, unaware that someone was following him. After urging three people to run, soon he found himself standing in front of no one else but Rochefort himself. Marmion knew he was going to die and was ready for it. He stood still, not even trying to avoid Rochefort's fierce stare.

"Aren't you going to plead for your life?" – Rochefort asked, pointing his pistol at him.

"Why? You can't show mercy". – Marmion replied calmly.

"No". - Rochefort agreed

"You can't kill a man, who's already dead". – Marmion continued.

"I've never been religious". – were the last words Marmion heard, before a loud sound of gunshot echoed through the empty hall and he fell on the floor lifeless.

Glancing at the dead body for the last time, the blonde man straightened himself and went to find the king. Soon he found him running through the hall with the queen and the rest following him. Aramis had taken out the bullet from Milady's body and Constance had bandaged the woman's wound with her own dress, earning a sincere "Thank you" from the mistress of the king. Currently, Athos had a supportive arm around his wife's waist and she was leaning into him, still looking pale, but more alive than before.

"Marmion's dead your majesty." – Rochefort announced proudly, upon reaching Louis.

"Rochefort, you are a hero". – He replied, hugging the man tightly.

The musketeers, Treville, Constace and Milady had to turn their faces away at the sight in front of them. It was sickening to know that despite their hard work, the king still preferred someone like Rochefort over them. For a moment all started understanding Marmion's rage, before they shook it away.

After talking to Rochefort, Louis turned to Milady.

"As for you, Madame de Winter, I could never expect such behavior from a lady like you. I banish you from the palace for risking my life to death and having a relationship with the musketeer named Athos. I don't know what's going on between you two and don't ever want to know. You are banished and have no chances of gaining my forgiveness. I don't want to see you ever again near me from now on".

Then he went to Athos.

"As for you, musketeer Athos, I can't fire you from the musketeers as you are the best swordsman in France, but your punishment contains cleaning stables for the next two months and avoid showing me your face for a while, understood?"

"Yes, your majesty". – Athos bowed.

"Good. Treville, your musketeers disappointed me once again. If not Rochefort here, Marmion would be still alive and far away from us. Make sure it never happens again, or I will close the Garrison forever".

Treville bowed his head so low that it almost hit the floor, trying to contain his rage. It wasn't the first time he ended up in an unfair situation.

The king led Rochefort away to discuss about how to be protected better with others following them. Athos and Milady kept walking together silently.

"So, that is the reward for my virtue. To be left with nothing". – She said sharply after a while.

"Not entirely. You have my respect". – Athos answered honestly. After all she did, he indeed felt a deep respect for her.

"Once upon a time it might have been important to me". – She said, cutting his soul once again. Hurting him deeper than she intended.

Milady was about to move away from his grip, when he gently caught her arm, turning her towards him.

"I love you." – He said.

Milady's heart skipped a beat. She couldn't imagine him saying it even in her wildest dreams.

"I love you too." – She finally found her voice to reply. – "And not everything was a lie, like I said before". – She added later, expecting him to snort at her.

"I believe it". – He said sincerely, looking at her fondly.

"What?" – She asked, shocked.

"How can doubt you after what you did? I believe you, my love and thank you for saving my life although, I am hardly worth being alive". – Athos smiled at her and leaned in, catching her lips in his, kissing her gently, but passionately. Milady ran her fingers through his hair, sighing contently. She knew, they would make it work. He and She. They would find their happiness at last. To hell with the king, when she had the love of her life back.

* * *

 **A.N. My humble apologies to Constagnan fans for stealing their most important roles and dialogues in the episode and replacing the couple with Milathos. However, if you like this version as well, please leave a review and let me know if you want me to continue writing about these two. Any kind of suggestion or disapproval is welcomed :)**


End file.
